european_song_contest_05fandomcom-20200215-history
European Song Contest 05 Wiki
Welcome to the European Song Contest 05 Wiki The European Song Contest ' was the 05th European Song Contest..The contest took place in Rotterdam, The Netherlands, following the victory of Lisa Loïs with the song Silhouette. 'Hosts : ''' '''Doutzen Kroes (born 23 January 1985) is a Dutch model and actress, who is a Victoria's Secret Angel. She started working for the brand in 2004 and became an Angel in 2008. She is on contract with L'Oréal. In 2012 she came in fifth on the Forbes top-earning models list, estimated to have earned $6.9 million in one year. Kroes walked for fashion shows including Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Michael Kors, Yves Saint Laurent, Viktor & Rolf and was both the face of the perfume line of Calvin Klein's Eternity as their White Label. In 2006 she signed a contract with the cosmetics company L'Oreal. As the face of L'Oreal she was the highest paid model Netherlands hitherto had produced. End of 2007, Kroes was the new face of lingerie brand Victoria's Secret. She was also with two pictures in the 2008 edition of the calendar Pirelli. Since its contracts respectively L'Oreal and Victoria's Secret she takes no part in the biannual fashion weeks in Paris, London, Milan and New York. In 2011 she gave as reason that the purpose of these shows, increase brand awareness, was no longer needed in her position. Jan Kooijman (Rotterdam, April 14, 1981) is a Dutch actor, presenter and dancer. From 2000 to 2009 Kooijman worked as a professional dancer with the Scapino Ballet. Besides dancing Kooijman also works as an actor. Between February 2009 and February 2012, he has appeared as Danny de Jong in Good times, bad times. As of September 2009 Kooijman is one of the judges of So You Think You Can Dance. 'About City : ' Rotterdam is the second-largest city in the Netherlands and one of the largest ports in the world. Starting as a dam constructed in 1270 on the Rotte River, Rotterdam has grown into a major international commercial centre. Its strategic location at the Rhine-Meuse-Scheldt delta on the North Sea and at the heart of a massive rail, road, air and inland waterway distribution system extending throughout Europe is the reason that Rotterdam is often called the "Gateway to Europe". In the province of South Holland, Rotterdam is in the west of Netherlands and the south of the Randstad. The population of the city was 614,543 in 2013. The population of the greater Rotterdam area, called "Rotterdam-Rijnmond" or just "Rijnmond", is approximately 1.3 million. The combined urban area of Rotterdam and The Hague with a population of approximately 2.9 million is the 206th largest urban area in the world and the most populous in the Netherlands. Rotterdam is known for its university (Erasmus), cutting-edge architecture, lively cultural life, striking riverside setting and maritime heritage. It is also known for the Rotterdam Blitz. The largest port in Europe and one of the busiest ports in the world, the port of Rotterdam was the world's busiest port from 1962 to 2004, when it was surpassed by Shanghai. Rotterdam's commercial and strategic importance is based on its location near the mouth of the Nieuwe Maas (New Meuse), a channel in the delta formed by the Rhine and Meuse on the North Sea. These rivers lead directly into the centre of Europe, including the industrial Ruhr region. 'Semi-Final 01' Netherlands,Sweden and Kosovo vote in this Semi-Final. 'Semi-Final 02' The Netherlands,Greece and Andorra vote in this Semi-Final '' '' Category:Browse